My therapy
by Fernis
Summary: Gaara has moved to Konoha as he got expelled from his previous school and he hates every other people except for his friends and siblings. But he has to reconsider as he meets a really attractive guy on his first period. [NejiGaa][yaoi] rating may go up


**Fernis: **Ho! This is my third fic for now.

**Lexan: **Yay! (hugs Fernis tightly and smiles)

**Fernis:** (dies from the lack of air)

I disclaim. I don't own Naruto. Never did, never will.

warning: bad grammar, swearing :p

"..." talking

'…' thinking

------------

**chapter1.-where is it? **

------------

Gaara walked down the hall of his new school, Konoha high, and dragged his bag like it was a terrible burden, even though it contained only a small notebook and a pencil case. They used different books here and Gaara was sent to the school's welfare officer by his first period teacher, so he hadn't got any of them yet. The silver haired masked man a.k.a. his math teacher, Hatake Kakashi had said something about miss Mitarashi wanting to talk with him. Propably about the incidents that happened in his previous school and why he got expelled.

Incidents...

Gaara chuckled to himself. For passer-bys he might've looked like a maniac, plotting for someone's death,but because of the ongoing period there were no one in sight.

Not that it really mattered to him. In time they would regard him as the dregs of society anyway.

The only people in the whole world who thought of him as an actual human being, were his older siblings and his bandmates.

His mother had been dead for many years for now and his father... He didn't actually know. Or even care. That man wad someone he despiced the most. He was just some abusive and sadistic asshole who had abandoned his three children about four years ago. That man had left them for their uncle to take care of. Uncle who couldn't forgive the youngest one of the siblings.

Gaara suddenly stopped in his tracks and sighed heavily. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he had come to a dead end.

Why did this building have to be so enormous? If you put a German shepherd to try and find a drug dealer here, even it would get lost!

Gaara blinked a few times as he realized.

He was lost...

Fuck! He kicked his worn-out bag as if it was it's fault. Why the hell did they have to build a school this big? Suna high was only about a third of this. The feeling Gaara had at the moment was similiar to when a country boy moves to a city. Everything's so big and new.

Gaara bit his lip and glared at the white (at least he presumed it once was) wall at the end of the hallway.

How irritating...

Even though he hated communicating with strangers in any way,now he kinda hoped that someone would appear so he could ask that someone to tell some directions to that stupid office. But of course, with his so-called luck the only person - or thing - that would show up before the end of the first period would be the Grim Reaper.

Shivers went up Gaara's spine and he jumped as a rather pale hand grabbed his shoulder from behind called with a deep voice.

_'Hey, I was just kidding about the Grim Reaper!'_

"Eh, sorry? Did I scare you?" the same voice asked and the hand on Gaara's shoulder was pulled back.

Gaara looked behind him and for a brief second his own jade eyes met pale lilac ones, before he got to examine the boy better. Well at least he presumed it was a boy, considering his deep voice and flat chest.

The boy had long dark brown hair, which was tied back loosely. Even though he was wearing a white and rather big t-shirt, Gaara could see that his body was muscular, but not like a body-builder's (thank god...). He was quite tall, at least compared to Gaara, who had almost always been one of the shortest guys his age. In elementary school his friend was the shortest in their class, but now he too was taller than Gaara.

However, the boy behind him was very attractive, but looked like one of those rich snobby bastards to him.

Gaara turned around wholly and took a few steps back so he wouldn't feel so small. He narrowed his eyes at the boy and shook his head slowly.

"Okay good. But I was just thinking that why were you standing in the middle of the hallway? Don't you have a class or something?"

Gaara remained silent for a moment before answering, "I guess I got lost..." he said shortly and shrugged. The boy gave a laugh and Gaara felt like shooting his brains out. These rich kids were so fucking annoying! Why couldn't they just leave him alone for at least a second?!

"Sorry, sorry. So. Where were you going? I can show you the way."

"...Welfare officer... But don't **you** have a class now?" Gaara asked sarcastically and sneered.

"Nah, don't worry about that. I was sent to fetch some books, but it's okay if it takes a little longer," the boy flashed a smile and started back down the hall. Gaara followed behind him and cursed silently. _'Worry? Yeah right. I just didn't want a snob to show me the way you ass.'_

As they made their way to the office, the brunet asked a lot of questions from Gaara, but only got very short replies like a shrug or nod or grunt. He noticed that the redhead wasn't the talkative type, so he decided to keep quiet. Their destination wasn't very far and they reached it in about two minutes.

"Here you go. Just press the white button there and if the green light goes on, you can enter. But if it's red then she's busy."

Gaara indicated that he understood with a nod. '_Trying to act friendly, huh?'_ He thought and continued to glare at the boy who turned to leave, but stopped as he heared Gaara's voice, "What's your name?" _'What's your problem?!' _he mentally kicked himself.

The boy looked over his shoulder at Gaara and blinked a few times, then smirked, "Hyuuga Neji. You?"

"Sabaku Gaara..."

"'Twas nice to meet you Gaara," Neji said, still smirking. Then he waved and left.

Gaara shrugged and pressed the white button. _'And I thought I didn't like him...'_

The green light went on.

-----------

**Fernis:** Can you believe that I once used to hate Neji? o.o

**Lexan: **O.O You? Hate Neji? O.O

**Fernis: **...But it was only because he almost killed Hinata. But now I'm totally obsessed with him...

**Lexan:** Yeah, I know.

**Fernis: **Anyways, please review.

This chapter was sort of a prologue and that's why it's so short and might seem like it has no plot. We'll see if anyone likes it and if it's worth continueing. Oh! And a few more things:

1. I don't know if you have a welfare officer in your school but we do. So they have too. :p

2. Could somebody please tell me what's Gaara's dad's name? If he has one... But if he doesn't, then I'd appreciate it if someone would help me to think of one for him.


End file.
